


Revival

by Suga_Kookie_707



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Brothers bonding, But Mentions of Other Characters, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Ghostbur, Innocent Ghostbur, Mainly Ghostbur and Techno, Memories, Not Fully Following Canon, Pain / Hurt, Platonic Relationships, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Revival AU, Techno giving away one of his lives to revive Ghostbur, l'manberg, no beta we die like wilbur, or - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suga_Kookie_707/pseuds/Suga_Kookie_707
Summary: Ghostbur visits his younger brother, Techno, who seems to be deep in research. When he asks the question: "Would you like to be human again?", Wilbur excitedly responds with: "Yes!"Or:Techno is researching how to give one of his lives away, to revive someone. When Ghostbur happily accepts his offer, he doesn't realise the pain that will come, as result for his mistake.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 3
Kudos: 153





	Revival

_ “Don’t you want to know more?...” _

_ “No...I...I think that’s all I want to know, right now...” _

Ghostbur was filled with a sense of glee as he watched Technoblade skim through book upon book, all of which, Ghostbur had never seen before. Books titled:  _ ‘How to Gift Someone a Life’  _ or:  _ ‘Possibilities of Resurrection’.  _ Ghostbur didn’t know why his younger brother was reading these texts, but he thought it was of no harm. In the back of his mind, Ghostbur thought that maybe Techno had lost a pet or, maybe, he was going to give a close friend a life! 

Convinced by his thoughts, Ghostbur smiled and just watched, floating around the room and occasionally picking up one of the unused books, which were messily placed around, to take a quick read. 

It was almost a whole hour before Techno spoke up, startling the ghost whom dropped the book to the ground. Ghostbur quickly apologised, picked up the book and carefully placed it back down on the desk, letting his younger brother finally speak. 

“Wilbur- I mean- Ghostbur.” 

“That’s me!” Ghostbur tried to joke, sensing the seriousness in Techno’s tone. The pigman’s brows were furrowed slightly, only adding to the aura of importance he oozed. If Ghostbur was alive, he knew he would have definitely shuddered, by now. 

Techno looked up, staring into the whitened eyes of his ghostly brother before crossing his arms and proposing his question. “Say, would you like to be revived? To be human again?” 

Ghostbur froze in place. To...Be alive again? So, that’s why Techno was researching resurrection and how to give someone hearts. Questions flooded his mind, overwhelming him...

‘ _ How many hearts is he going to give me?’ _

_ ‘Will it hurt him?’ _

_ ‘Will people...Like me more?”  _

The last question made him glance to the side in wonder. Did some people avoid him because he was a ghost? Ghostbur believed that was understandable, after all, it was common to fear ghosts and the supernatural...But Ghostbur tried his very best to be kind and not scary...Maybe it was his appearance then! If he had a human form, people wouldn’t be put off by his grey skin and white eyes. They would be happy to talk to him...Right? 

At the time, Ghostbur didn’t think much about Alivebur. After all,  _ he _ wasn’t Alivebur, the man whom everyone didn’t seem to like, according to the books he read!  _ He  _ was Ghostbur, whom always made sure to be as kind as possible! 

At the time, Ghostbur thought he would be getting a second chance to be a kind human, to be able to hug and play games with others, to make them as happy as could be. 

At the time...He didn’t know. So he smiled to his brother and nodded, whispering: “Yes. I think I’d like that...” 

  
  


Slowly, Ghostbur lay back on the bed, doing whatever his brother said as he read the book. Apparently, Ghostbur would have to be relaxed and keep his eyes shut until everything was over. Not wanting to disappoint, or potentially hurt Techno if he did something wrong, Ghostbur made it his mission to be as still and calm as he could. Internally, though...Ghostbur felt overwhelming excitement. He wanted to feel warmth again, to be able to feel the grass beneath his feet and to breathe in the fresh air. Things that he couldn’t remember experiencing for himself...But they screamed out to him, almost like they were an instinct...Something that his human self, most likely, really enjoyed. 

If he was human... Would others gather around and listen to his songs? Would they smile and cheer as he won a sparring match? Would they laugh along and let him join in on their games? All of these probabilities made Ghostbur...Happy. 

“Okay...Ghostbur, you ready, man?” Techno called out, getting comfortable in his seat while Ghostbur nodded and smiled. 

“As ready as I’ll ever be!” 

And with that, the ritual had begun. 

Ghostbur didn’t feel anything...It was almost as if he was floating in space...The sensation quickly reminded him of the afterlife, the place he was taken just before his death. The cold, barren expanse of nothingness. His personal Hell. Worry begun to fill Ghostbur. What just happened? Was he back there? Surely not! After all, he trusted his brother to succeed. Yet...

Why did he feel so concerned?...

He felt like he did something wrong...

Again. 

While floating around, Ghostbur took the time to think, trying his best to calm his cluttered mind. He thought of the smiles of his friends, how happy the likes of Tommy and Tubbo would be to see him. He could visit Niki and finally eat one of her tantalising pastries. Maybe, Fundy would be happy to bond with him, if he was a human. 

Ghostbur couldn’t wait...

He was just so excited...

However, before everything slipped away, Ghostbur heard the whispers of a song...It seemed familiar, causing his chest to tighten and eyes to go wide. As he looked towards the light, which shimmered in the distance, he saw two figures in uniforms he swore he could remember...They both looked like they had taken part in a long battle, yet, they were the ones singing. 

Singing words oh so familiar Ghostbur couldn’t help but sing the final line with them...

_ “...My L’Manberg...”  _

And when he realised...Those figures were him and his youngest brother...

  
  


...Pain flooded his veins...

Instinctively, he clutched his head and squeezed his eyes shut. A pained cry left his mouth as he curled up on himself, in the bed. His body was human again, but...Why was pain all he felt? 

Tears pricked the corners of his eyes, agony causing him to writhe as forgotten memories bombarded his mind. He remembered everything again...All of his wishes for it not to be true were futile.  _ He  _ was the man whom the people hated, who built up L’Manberg, only to watch it crumble to the ground. The traitor to his own creation. L’Manberg, his unfinished symphony, forever unfinished...

Ghostbur wasn’t Ghostbur anymore...He knew he was Alivebur. He was Wilbur, again. And right now...Right now he absolutely hated it. 

He clutched his chest as the memory of his own father ending his own life appeared at the forefront of his mind. The pain had ceased enough for Wilbur to open his eyes, a little...To see the worry etched into Techno’s face...

Ghostbur was human again...

But at what cost?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my interpretation of a revival AU!  
> I hope everyone enjoyed reading, comments and kudos are very welcome! 
> 
> Have a great day reading more fics! c:


End file.
